This invention relates to an electrical connector assembly. More specifically, this invention relates to an electrical connector assembly including features that increase the amount of time required to disconnect the electrical connector assembly.
A typical electrical connector assembly includes a first connector and a second connector that can be selectively mated with each other. Each of the first and second connectors supports one or more electrical terminals therein. When the first connector is mated with the second connector, the electrical terminals supported within the first connector are mated with the appropriate electrical terminals supported within the second connector.
An electrical connector assembly may additionally include a connector position assurance that confirms that the first and second connectors (and the electrical terminals supported therein) are properly mated when assembled. A typical connector position assurance is a lock-like device that is attached to the first connector and is initially located in a pre-lock position. When the first connector is properly mated with the second connector, the connector position assurance may then be moved from the pre-lock position to an assurance position. If the first connector is not properly mated with the second connector, then the connector position assurance will not be able to move to the assurance position. This allows an operator assembling the electrical connector assembly to confirm that the first and second connectors (and the electrical terminals supported therein) are properly mated when assembled.
Electrical connections to sources of electrical energy, such as a drive battery of a battery electric vehicle, are typically high voltage connections in the automotive industry and, thus, use high voltage connectors supporting high voltage electrical terminals. In many instances, an electrical circuit employed in such a high voltage connection commonly includes a safety structure known as a high voltage interlock loop. A typical high voltage interlock loop is a separate (usually low voltage) circuit that is operationally connected with the high voltage circuit. The high voltage interlock loop is arranged such that the low voltage circuit must be first opened before the high voltage circuit may subsequently be opened. When a controller detects that the low voltage circuit has been opened, it disables the high voltage circuit, thus preventing electrical current from continuing to flow. Additionally, the controller will not restore current to the high voltage circuit until after the low voltage circuit is closed. Thus, the high voltage interlock loop operates to turn off the high voltage circuit before the high voltage terminals are separated and will not subsequently turn on the high voltage circuit until after the high voltage terminals are mated. It would be advantageous to have an alternative electrical connector assembly that delays the operator in separating the first connector from the second connector.